


but the only thing i know is that i've never known someone like you

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T.J. Klune
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, after the sex, cold winter nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Linus finds out how perfect the fireplace in the master bedroom is on cold winter nights
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	but the only thing i know is that i've never known someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> That little part when Linus sits in on one of Lucy and Arthur's sessions and he muses how perfect the fireplace in Arthur's bedroom would be on cold winter nights would not leave my head and I am not the best at writing smut so this is just after cuddles.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Title comes from the song 'I Got You' by Bahamas.

Linus had been right, the fireplace was indeed perfect for cold winter nights. He and Arthur were cuddled together underneath the blankets in what was now their bed. It still amazed him when he said that. Their bed. 

Helen had decided to spend the weekend in the guest house, so she could join in on the adventure tomorrow and the children had all decided that meant a sleepover with her. 

It was much alright with Linus and Arthur as they didn’t always get too much time alone, what with seven children running about. Saying that they jumped at the chance to be alone wouldn’t have been too far off, but they tried to contain themselves for the children. 

He was leaning up against the headboard while Arthur’s head was on his chest. He stroked Athur’s hair as they just lay there silently watching the fire. It was moments like this, after they’d been together, that he loved. Linus always felt like he’d lacked experience, but Arthur never seemed to think so. 

“I hadn’t ever dared something like this was possible before.” Linus said softly mostly to himself, but Arthur heard. 

“Hmm?” Arthur questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’ll laugh, but the first time I entered your bedroom to sit in on your session with Lucy, I um I noticed the fireplace and I might have wondered how nice it would be on a cold winter’s night.”

Arthur looked up into Linus’s eyes, “It’s not silly at all my dear Linus.” Arthur raised his head and cupped Linus’s face as he kissed him. “Your heart knew you belonged to us even before your brain did.”

“I think you might be right.” Linus agreed, kissing Arthur once more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] but the only thing i know is that i've never known someone like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244915) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
